Pris au piège
by Aoife O'Hara
Summary: Blaise Zabini échappera-t-il à l'odieux chantage de la dangereuse Daphnée, ou se laissera-t-il piéger?  Dès qu'elle étale ses cartes, ils s'engagent dans une lutte sans merci. Mais qui en sortira vainqueur, et surtout, à quel prix? /Fic primée sur HPF.
1. L'irréparrable  1997

**Chapitre I – L'irréparable- 1997**

Le salon était silencieux. Assis en face de Daphné, au-dessus de la table basse sculptée, Blaise avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu entendre tomber sur le plateau la goutte de thé qui perlait du bec de la théière en porcelaine. En face de lui, la jeune fille était de marbre. Elle semblait s'ennuyer ferme, et Blaise ne pouvait en aucune façon lui en vouloir s'il n'avait pas été lui-même au courant de ce qui se tramait, il n'aurait pas non plus été loin de s'endormir contre le dossier du fauteuil. Seulement, dans la pièce d'à côté, il y avait sa mère.

Mrs Zabini, la veuve noire, désormais remariée depuis cinq ans. Sa funeste réputation n'était plus à faire, mais plutôt à défaire et malgré les mises en garde répétées de Blaise, elle ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, et ne voulait en aucun cas mettre un terme à ses agissements. Pourtant, ce qui se passait dans le manoir Zabini en faisait sourire plus d'un, et plus d'une fois le Magenmagot avait froncé les sourcils à l'annonce du décès d'un autre monsieur Zabini. Mais lorsqu'il fallait prouver son innocence à un magistrat, Mrs Zabini était toujours diaboliquement à la hauteur, et celui-ci repartait complètement envoûté. Blaise se prenait souvent à espérer que cela soit dû uniquement au charisme de sa mère.

Elle se trouvait en ce moment-même avec son époux dans la pièce voisine. Blaise ne se faisait aucune illusion il pourrait monter la garde tant qu'il voudrait, sa mère avait très certainement jeté un sort pour insonoriser la pièce il n'entendrait rien. Il n'existait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passait à côté, et Blaise commençait à être fatigué d'espionner son beau-père et sa mère dans l'espoir de dissuader celle-ci de commettre l'irréparable. Ce jour-là, il avait invité Daphné dans l'espoir que sa présence fasse réfléchir Mrs Zabini à deux fois un témoin gênant, surtout dans son cas, risquait d'être le premier et le dernier.

Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas Blaise ne se sentait aucunement concerné par le bien-être des maris successifs de sa mère, ni par une quelconque morale – ce n'était absolument pas son genre. Non, Blaise se faisait du souci pour sa mère, la seule famille qu'il ait jamais eue. On aurait pourtant pu croire que la fortune de six époux successifs suffise à la tristement célèbre veuve noire le septième aurait dû être le dernier. Seulement, telles ne semblaient pas être les intentions de Mrs Zabini. La mangeuse d'hommes ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Et dans quelques semaines, Blaise devrait retourner à Poudlard il ne veillerait pas éternellement sur le couple…

En face de lui, Daphné soupira longuement, promenant au plafond un regard trahissant ostensiblement son ennui profond. Blaise ne la regarda même pas. Daphné Greengrass n'était pas particulièrement son amie, et à vrai dire, il ne se fiait même pas à ceux qui méritaient ce titre. Il s'était seulement trouvé qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un au moment où elle lui avait envoyé ce hibou disant qu'elle était dans le voisinage, chez une vieille tante. Blaise en avait profité, mais à présent qu'elle était en face de lui, il réalisait qu'il n'avait rien à lui raconter. Le thé refroidissait sur la table basse, et plutôt que de le servir, Blaise se demandait s'il n'allait pas plutôt le laisser ainsi indéfiniment. Après tout, il n'avait aucune affection particulière pour Daphné et ne se sentait obligé de rien vis-à-vis d'elle. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait pour lui une inclination de longue date – la salle commune de Serpentard n'est pas un lieu approprié à la divulgation de confidences – mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Malgré son lourd héritage, Blaise n'était pas un homme à femmes il aimait la solitude et les grimoires. Être admiré était pour lui délectable, mais pas indispensable.

Daphné poussa un second soupir d'ennui, et se redressa pour se servir elle-même une tasse de thé. Ses boucles chocolat tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules, et Blaise ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses délicates mains blanches manipuler la porcelaine avec des gestes experts. Chacun de ses ongles était taillé en une amande parfaite. Elle leva soudain son regard perçant vers Blaise, qui faillit sursauter. La jeune fille avait beau être superbe, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui avait le don de mettre les gens mal à l'aise, une sorte d'aplomb insolent assez dérangeant. Haussant un sourcil, elle remarqua :

– On dirait que ça n'est pas la peine que je te serve du thé.

Blaise acquiesça, et s'empressa de détourner le regard. La fausseté des airs de poupée fragile de Daphné était la principale raison pour laquelle il ne l'aimait pas.

Soudain, il entendit un craquement. Le bruit venait de la pièce d'à côté.

Se redressant brusquement, il demanda à Daphné :

– Tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'une boule de cristal atypique que tu as ramenée de ton voyage en Orient cet été ? J'aimerais bien la voir…

La jeune fille le gratifia d'un coup d'œil suspicieux, et après une demie seconde de réflexion, haussa les épaules et se leva du canapé avec élégance. Blaise, tendu, ne prêta aucune attention à son savant déhanché, et attendit, comme assis sur des charbons ardents qu'elle ait quitté la pièce. Dès l'instant où il fut certain qu'elle n'était plus là, il se précipita en direction de la porte et y colla son oreille. Des bruits de chocs sourds et très diffus lui parvinrent. N'y tenant plus, il ouvrit la porte à la volée, et tomba sur un tableau qu'il n'avait que trop redouté.

La tasse de thé brisée sur le sol avait répandu son mortel contenu sur le parquet, dont le vernis commençait déjà à se dissoudre sous l'effet du poison. Contre le bureau, Blaise vit avec horreur sa mère aux prises avec son époux, contre une tapisserie, lui opposant une résistance farouche. Visiblement, les craintes de Blaise étaient fondées – le dernier mari s'était douté de quelque chose.

Le jeune homme allait voler au secours de sa mère, lorsqu'un détail qui lui avait jusque là échappé le pétrifia d'horreur : la baguette de l'homme était pointée sous le menton de sa mère.

Sans réfléchir, seulement mu par l'instinct qui lui dictait au plus profond de lui-même de protéger sa mère, Blaise brandit sa propre baguette :

– Avada Kedavra !

L'homme s'effondra subitement. Blaise resta interdit.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans que la mère ni son fils ne bougent. Ils se regardèrent. Leurs yeux en amande écarquillés de stupéfaction ne cillaient pas. On aurait presque cru qu'ils retenaient leur souffle. Blaise réalisait seulement ce qu'il venait de faire il venait de tuer son beau-père. Ce n'était pas tant l'acte en lui-même qui le perturbait, c'était plutôt les ennuis au-devant desquels il allait. Il tenta de faire mentalement la liste de ses possibilités, se disant que puisque sa mère avait prévu de le tuer, elle aurait probablement une idée pour que cette mort semble accidentelle. Ou du moins, il l'espérait.

N'ayant pas encore relâché son poing autour de sa baguette après avoir lancé son tout premier sort mortel, Blaise Zabini restait interdit. Il avait parfois pensé qu'il lui arriverait peut-être de tuer quelqu'un un jour il avait juste espéré qu'il aurait au moins le luxe de le faire par plaisir. Or, c'était loin d'être le cas. Et il allait au devant de terribles ennuis. Enfin, il finit par ciller, et baissa son bras ce n'était pas le moment de lâcher prise. D'un pas ferme, il se dirigea vers sa mère et saisit la robe de l'homme pour dégager Mrs Zabini de son poids. Encore légèrement sous le choc, celle-ci s'écarta vivement et regarda le corps choir lourdement sur le parquet.

La veuve noire venait de faire une nouvelle victime.

Mrs Zabini se rapprocha de son fils et le serra contre elle. Impassible, Blaise ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du corps sans vie qui gisait à ses pieds, s'imprégnant de l'instant et de l'expérience probablement unique. Avec une froideur scientifique, il faisait la revue des faits dans sa tête, à la recherche d'une solution pour se disculper – et disculper sa mère de ce septième meurtre de sang froid.

Passant ses doigts fins dans son épaisse chevelure, la belle femme tendit son cou gracile vers son fils, et murmura :

– Tout va bien se passer, Blaise. Nous allons lui frapper le crâne contre un mur et faire croire qu'il a glissé dans un escalier. N'aie pas peur mon chéri. Maman a l'habitude de ce genre de choses.

Blaise allait lui répondre qu'il n'était pas particulièrement traumatisé, lorsqu'un toussotement se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme : Daphné se tenait fièrement dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, sa boule de cristal dans les bras.

– Mrs Zabini. Bien le bonjour, déclara-t-elle. Quelle bonne idée a eue Blaise en me demandant d'aller chercher ma boule de cristal orientale…

Alors que Mrs Zabini la regardait sans comprendre, la jeune fille agita sa baguette au-dessus de l'objet, sous le regard froid de Blaise. Ils étaient trop loin pour voir la scène qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de la boule, mais assez près pour entendre le peu de sons qu'il y avait eu dans la scène venant de se dérouler. Daphné eut un sourire victorieux.

– La veuve noire a encore frappé on dirait… Serait-ce devenu une affaire familiale ?

Blaise, vif comme l'éclair, leva sa baguette pour attirer la boule de cristal, mais Daphné le battit de vitesse et le désarma en un clin d'œil. Serrant les dents et les poings, Blaise faillit se jeter sur elle pour la réduire en miettes – seule une rapide réflexion sur leur situation l'en dissuada rapidement. Ils avaient déjà un cadavre sur les bras, et c'était assez d'un cadavre de trop.

Soudain, le regard de Daphné se fit plus dur. Elle baissa sa baguette sans pour autant la lâcher, et déclara :

– Si vous vous montrez coopératifs, je n'aurai aucune raison de vous dénoncer. Et maintenant que tu es à ma merci, Blaise Zabini, compte sur moi pour te demander tout ce que je veux – absolument tout.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Blaise se dit que finalement, oui, il était traumatisé.


	2. Le prix à payer  1997

**Chapitre II - Le prix à payer - 1997  
><strong>

Blaise avait attendu tout l'été avec appréhension que Daphné se rappelle à son bon souvenir. Elle ne s'était pas manifestée, et Mrs Zabini se comportait désormais comme si rien de tout cela n'avait jamais eu lieu; mais son fils savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir. Si Daphné le laissait mijoter ainsi, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait oublié ni qu'elle avait renoncé à son projet; non, elle voulait juste le faire mariner autant que possible, pour faire son petit effet et bien lui faire comprendre que désormais, ils dépendaient d'elle. Elle avait tout vu; Blaise qui tuait son beau-père, sa mère qui avouait être coutumière du fait. Et elle avait une preuve, qu'elle avait fort certainement mise en lieu sûr ou bien multipliée pour plus de sécurité. S'il y avait bien quelque chose dont Daphné ne manquait pas, c'était malheureusement d'intelligence. Et son intelligence était merveilleusement diabolique, au grand malheur de Blaise.

Un soir de septembre, il était resté lire très tard dans la salle commune; le feu brûlait dans l'âtre, projetant sur les murs d'inquiétantes langues orangées et ombres dansantes. La pièce était silencieuse, hormis les craquements du bois qui brûlait et le petit bruit discret des pages que tournait Blaise. Depuis la rentrée, il n'avait que très sommairement croisé Daphné et s'était toujours arrangé pour l'éviter dignement, soit en restant avec Draco, soit en prétextant un devoir à terminer ou une douche à prendre. Il avait redouté, au début, qu'elle exige de partager sa cabine de douche, mais elle n'avait pas semblé avoir eu l'idée, et Blaise s'était dit qu'elle n'était peut-être pas diabolique et mauvaise à ce point. De son côté, il avait cherché pas mal de moyens de la mettre hors d'état de nuire, ne voulant pas être soumis à son chantage pour le restant de ses jours, mais tout ce qu'il trouvait pourrait éventuellement être contourné; ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'un plan infaillible, pas d'une tentative avortée qui pourrait amener Daphné à se montrer plus vigilante. Elle jouait à ce petit jeu avec adresse, en lui faisant croire à une sécurité provisoire alors qu'en réalité elle le surveillait de près. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils étaient intelligents; seulement, pour l'instant, c'était elle qui avait l'avantage, et Blaise ne savait pas quand ni comment il réussirait à se défaire de son emprise.

Soudain, il sentit un coup de vent derrière lui; bien installé dans son fauteuil, il resta comme à son habitude de marbre; il en fallait beaucoup pour déranger Blaise, en général, qui affichait toujours un masque d'impassibilité qui en déconcertait plus d'un. Mais visiblement, Daphné Greengrass n'était pas exactement "déconcertée".

Debout derrière le dossier du fauteuil, dans la salle commune déserte si on oubliait ces deux serpentards, elle se pencha légèrement en avant - juste assez pour que ses boucles brunes et brillantes viennent lui chatouiller les joues - et avança lentement sa main d'une blancheur de porcelaine vers le livre qu'il lisait. Blaise le referma d'un coup sec, avec le vague espoir d'y coincer les doigts invasifs, mais elle eut le réflexe d'arranger une de ses mèches de cheveux à cet instant précis. La main revint à la hauteur de la couverture pour la caresser doucement, suivant le tracé en relief de l'impression du titre. Blaise soupira.

- Arrête ton petit manège, Greengrass. Dis-moi plutôt tout de suite ce que tu veux, je n'ai aucune envie de t'accorder du temps.

En silence, Daphné glissa avec souplesse pour se retrouver assise sur l'accoudoir, avant même que Blaise ait pu réagir. La jupe et les cuisses de la jeune fille juste sous son nez l'agacèrent davantage encore. Elle espérait peut-être lui faire de l'effet, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait lui falloir bien du courage et de la persévérance - surtout en démarrant les choses de cette façon.

- Blaise Zabini, déclara-t-elle en dessinant le contour de son oreille avec le bout de son ongle en amande, tu sais que quoi qu'il en soit, tu es piégé. Tu ferais peut-être mieux de t'en accommoder.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux - et aurait apprécié que les seins de Daphné ne soient pas dans la trajectoire de son regard jusqu'à son visage - et déclara sans se départir de sa froideur naturelle:

- Ce que je sais, c'est que tu es ravie de jouer à ce petit jeu et que tu n'arrêterais pour rien au monde. Que je soie agréable ou pas n'y changera rien, alors je n'ai aucune intention de me montrer complaisant. Si cela gâche ton plaisir malsain, tu m'en vois ravi.

Mais Daphné lui adressa un sourire angélique et répondit d'une voix légère:

- Au contraire, Blaise, ça ne fait qu'ajouter du piment à mon petit jeu, comme tu dis. Ou plutôt, notre petit jeu. A moins que tu ne décides de t'occuper de moi comme ta mère a coutume de le faire avec ses époux.

Blaise comprit sans aucun problème la menace à peine déguisée, et répliqua:

- Pour ça il faudrait que je t'épouse, et rentre-toi bien dans le crâne que rien ne me ferait davantage horreur. Et que par conséquent ça n'arrivera jamais. Donc tu feras mieux d'enlever ton décolleté de mon visage, tu deviens vulgaire.

Il avait conscience d'être exagératif dans ses propos; Daphné portait son uniforme réglementaire qui n'était absolument pas décolleté, et s'il y avait une seule jeune fille dans tout Poudlard qui mériterait d'être qualifiée d'élégante, c'était bien elle - sa sœur pouvait aussi prétendre au titre, mais elle était encore une enfant, après tout.

La jeune fille reposa son flanc contre le dossier du fauteuil, et Blaise eut l'impression qu'elle avait enfin terminé sa petite phase d'approche pour le mettre dans le bain avec un peu de chance, elle en arriverait vite aux choses sérieuses et annoncerait la couleur, ce qui lui permettrait ensuite, à lui, de s'organiser en fonction. Il attendrait de voir ce que Daphné exigeait de lui pour voir ce qu'il pouvait tenter contre elle elle ne se rendait peut-être pas compte que la plus petite précision sur ses intentions était un indice précieux pour Blaise. Ou peut-être le savait-elle, et comptait-elle s'en servir contre lui ? Le jeune homme faillit secouer la tête. C'était sans fin. Autant écouter ce qu'elle avait l'intention de lui dire et aviser ensuite il en aurait probablement tout le temps. Seulement, elle prenait tout son temps, et Blaise détestait ça d'habitude, c'était lui qui mettait les gens mal à l'aise en faisant traîner les choses, et non pas l'inverse. Qu'elle réussisse à retourner contre lui ses propres méthodes l'agaçait au plus haut point.

- Blaise Zabini, commença-t-elle d'un ton plus sérieux, je veux que tu comprennes dès le départ que quoi que tu tentes pour te débarrasser de moi ou des preuves que j'ai contre toi, toutes tes tentatives seront vouées à l'échec. Ma preuve a été dupliquée, cachée en lieux sûrs, et si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose j'ai pris mes dispositions pour que toute cette petite histoire soit rendue publique. Je ne te dirai pas si j'en ai informé qui que ce soit, pour te laisser cogiter un peu, sinon ce serait trop facile.

Evidemment, pensa Blaise. Cela lui faisait bien trop plaisir d'avoir l'impression de jouer avec ses nerfs mais il connaissait plus ou moins la façon de penser de Daphné, et telle qu'il la connaissait, elle avait dû garder tout ça pour elle. En informer une tierce personne aurait été un risque de perdre son emprise totale sur lui en l'exposant à un autre maître-chanteur, et si quelque chose était bien certain à propos de Daphné, c'est qu'elle était totalement et inconditionnellement exclusive. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à partager ses poupées…

- Si je comprends bien, répondit Blaise, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est cette situation puérile dans laquelle tu me crois à ta merci.

Daphné sourit et Blaise en frissonna presque. Décidément, les sourires de Daphné Greengrass ne présageaient jamais rien de bon et faisaient carrément froid dans le dos.

- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûre, Zabini, déclara-t-elle. Je suis absolument certaine que tu es à ma merci pour tout le temps que je voudrai à vie même si cela me fait plaisir. Alors tu vois, si j'étais toi, j'éviterais les mots d'esprit. Mais tu as raison sur un point le pouvoir que j'ai sur toi est réellement délectable.

Blaise décida alors d'utiliser une tactique offensive tester les limites de Daphné ne serait pas superflu, et il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre à ce petit jeu. Fronçant les sourcils, il déclara d'un ton neutre :

- Si c'est ce qui t'intéresse, j'ai de quoi te payer pour que tu me laisses tranquille.

La jeune fille ne lui répondit que par un léger soupir, et le fixa droit dans les yeux – Blaise dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas déglutir. Cette fille n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien. Peut-être même était-elle un peu folle sur les bords.

- Zabini, ne m'insulte pas, veux-tu ? de l'argent, j'en ai. Si je veux que tu m'entretiennes à ma sortie de l'école, je te le demanderai, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Mais ce n'est pas l'argent qui est à l'ordre du jour.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuserait alors ? répondit Blaise du tac au tac. Que je te fasse tes devoirs ?

Un petit rire échappa à Daphné.

- En fait, tu tentes de te faire passer pour plus idiot que tu ne l'es, c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu penses bien que depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons, j'ai pu prendre la pleine mesure de tes capacités intellectuelles. Mais puisque tu sembles vouloir jouer l'imbécile, je vais, brièvement, faire comme si tu en étais un et te rappeler un point essentiel qui ne doit absolument pas te sortir de l'esprit : tu es à moi, Zabini. Il suffit que tu me refuses quelque chose ou que tu l'exécutes avec mauvaise grâce pour que, d'un claquement de doigts, ta mère et toi soyez définitivement détruits par l'opprobre et la honte d'une condamnation certaine, sans parler du fait qu'au sein de la société sorcière, vous serez déchus à jamais. En réalité, votre avenir à tous les deux dépend uniquement de toi et de mon bon vouloir. J'espère que tu as bien compris ça, Zabini.

- Je crois que tu pouvais difficilement faire plus clair. La dramatisation excessive n'était pas mal non plus, bien qu'un peu superflue à mon goût.

- Pas au mien.

Le ton de Daphné était devenu sec. En silence, le jeune homme remua dans sa tête ce qu'elle venait de dire, cherchant une faille exploitable. Mais pour le moment, il n'en voyait aucune. Même les sentiments de Daphné ne joueraient pas en sa faveur elle n'était pas aussi démoniaque pour rien, son cœur était un minimum glacial pour pouvoir imaginer et surtout oser mettre en place un tel chantage. Bien que pour le moment, Blaise ne sache toujours pas ce qu'elle comptait lui demander. Et il n'allait pas courir le risque de se renseigner. Reprenant son livre qu'il avait momentanément posé sur l'accoudoir de droite, Blaise déclara :

- Très bien. Tout est très clair à présent, je te remercie. Bonne soirée.

La réaction de Daphné, comme il l'avait espéré, ne se fit pas attendre mais il en fallait visiblement davantage pour venir à bout de son calme calculé. Elle se contenta d'agiter sa baguette et énonça distinctement un sort grâce auquel le livre se referma aussitôt. Elle regarda Blaise quelques secondes, à la recherche d'une idée, puis se leva de l'accoudoir du fauteuil et se campa devant lui Blaise crut un instant qu'il allait devoir subir ses foudres puis qu'elle retournerait dans son dortoir en le laissant en paix. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper davantage. Avec un air de défi évident, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et ordonna :

- Masse-moi le dos, Zabini.

Et, impérativement, elle se tourna pour s'asseoir directement sur ses genoux. Blaise était estomaqué. C'était un culot assez impressionnant…mais il comprenait aisément la démarche. En réalité, tout ce qu'elle cherchait à tester de cette façon, c'était son obéissance à travers une tâche physique qui en elle-même importait peu, elle vérifiait qu'il était capable d'obéir à un ordre mineur. Avec un soupir, Blaise reposa son livre sur l'accoudoir une nouvelle fois, et leva ses mains jusqu'à la nuque de Daphné qu'il commença à masser doucement. Pour le moment, ça n'avait rien de terrible elle penserait ainsi avoir gagné la première manche et le laisserait en paix quelques temps, tandis que lui ne faisait rien qui aille réellement contre sa volonté. En plus, vu le sens moral de la jeune fille, il ne se sentait même pas coupable de profiter de la situation s'il se laissait aller à la peloter à l'occasion. Il massa longuement ses épaules, sa nuque la jeune fille soupira, et Blaise aurait parié qu'elle avait fermé les yeux.

Ses mains descendirent le long de sa colonne, massant chaque os, un par un, jusqu'à la ceinture de sa jupe, méthodiquement. Du plat de la main, il appuya sur son dos en descendant depuis ses épaules jusqu'à sa ceinture, plusieurs fois, avant de faire de même avec les flancs. Il avait la main sûre, et sentait Daphné se décontracter au fil de ses mouvements. Revenant à la base de la nuque, il concentra ses efforts à cet endroit quelques instant et recommença depuis le début.

De longues minutes plus tard, Daphné bougea enfin elle se leva et s'étira longuement, puis bâilla par-dessus son épaule, elle jeta un regard neutre à Blaise, et lui lança :

- Bonne nuit, Zabini.

Blaise ne lui répondit même pas alors qu'elle descendit l'escalier qui la menait à son dortoir. Machinalement, il rouvrit son livre, mais n'avait plus le cœur à lire il se sentait surtout désagréablement acculé dans une impasse, et avait la dérangeante impression qu'il lui faudrait bien plus d'énergie et de ressources pour s'en sortir que ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à présent.


	3. Une situation inextricable 1998

**Chapitre III – Une situation inextricable - 1998**

Blaise avait craint que Daphné n'abuse du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui tout au cours de l'année, elle joua avec l'extrême limite de l'humeur du jeune homme, s'arrêtant toujours juste à temps dans ses provocations. Une semaine après cette fameuse soirée en tête à tête dans la salle commune, elle avait attendu un soir que cette même salle soit pleine – à dix-huit heures, les élèves occupaient la place en nombre – pour jeter un regard étrange à Blaise une désagréable appréhension s'empara de lui, et il n'avait pas tort. Il ne fallut pas quelques secondes avant que Daphné ne se tourne complètement vers le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis et ordonne :

- Zabini ! Je veux que tu viennes t'asseoir sur le banc à côté de moi.

Il fallut à Blaise beaucoup de volonté pour se retenir de lui répondre d'aller se faire voir. Après quelques secondes pour se convaincre que finalement, ce n'était pas si cher payé, il referma doucement son livre et se leva il prit tout son temps pour rejoindre Daphné sur son banc. Lorsqu'il s'assit, elle lui adressa un sourire narquois qu'il ne prit même pas le temps de regarder il avait déjà rouvert son livre. Le silence qui s'était installé autour d'eux fut petit à petit remplacé par des murmures curieux auxquels Blaise tenta de ne pas prêter attention, fixant les yeux sur son livre. Visiblement, cette année, il allait beaucoup lire…

Daphné se contenta de retourner à ses devoirs qu'elle faisait avec application, et n'ajouta plus rien. Blaise, de son côté, laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur les pages sans vraiment s'intéresser à ce qu'il lisait il se demandait si à la longue, Daphné ne se lasserait pas de ce petit jeu. Après tout, les provocations qu'elle lui faisait subir n'avaient rien eu de spectaculaire si elle en restait à ce stade, ce serait certes humiliant pendant encore quelques mois, mais dès qu'il serait hors de l'école il lui échapperait facilement. Si elle n'abandonnait pas d'ici là. Après tout, quelle satisfaction pouvait-elle retirer de tout ça ? Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à sa voisine de table qui couvrait une page de parchemin de son écriture penchée non, il comprenait parfaitement quel genre de satisfaction elle pouvait en retirer. Cette fille était Daphné Greengrass. Elle en pinçait pour lui, et plutôt que de tenter une vaine entreprise de séduction, elle prenait un plaisir malin et pervers à l'humilier. Pour quelqu'un qui la connaissait, le raisonnement se tenait.

Ce genre de provocation dura plusieurs mois, mais Daphné, loin d'être idiote, choisissait toujours son moment avec précaution, de façon à ne jamais aller trop loin. Blaise n'était jamais agacé plus que de raison et jamais l'envie ne lui prenait de lui jeter un sort sous le coup de la colère il avait d'ailleurs l'impression que c'était là le point le plus infaillible du plan de la jeune fille. La prudence de ses agissements avait quelque chose d'épatant après tout, elle se restreignait en quelque sorte, mais seulement pour que son plaisir puisse durer. Le jeune homme avait la désagréable impression d'être encore plus assujetti de cette façon que lorsqu'elle lui donnait des ordres être le jouet des plans puérils de Daphné n'avait rien de réjouissant. Il avait la désagréable impression que son emprise sur lui se resserrait comme un étau.

Cependant, il y eut un moment où Daphné faillit perdre son emprise sur lui ce fut lorsque Draco, au détour d'un couloir pour rejoindre le reste de la classe dans le parc, lui demanda d'un air entendu :

- Dis-donc… tu pensais me dire un jour depuis quand tu sors avec Daphné Greengrass ?

Blaise stoppa net sa marche et tourna vivement la tête vers Malefoy, le dévisageant, sous le choc. Celui-ci s'arrêta machinalement pour ne pas le perdre, et ajouta :

- Je veux dire, elle passe son temps à te donner des ordres, à s'asseoir sur tes genoux dans la salle commune, et même si c'est assez rare pour ne pas attirer l'attention, tu ne t'imaginais quand même pas que moi, je ne remarquerais pas votre petit manège.

Blaise crut qu'il allait vomir sur les chaussures de Draco. Il n'était effectivement pas très connecté aux préoccupations de ses camarades, mais il était à mille lieues de se douter que l'attitude de Daphné pouvait être interprétée de cette façon. Froidement, il répondit :

- Non, on ne sort pas ensemble. Je la déteste seulement un peu moins qu'avant, c'est tout.

Il s'en serait mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Etait-il possible de détester quelqu'un autant qu'il détestait à présent Daphné ? Peu probable. A cet instant précis, il ne rêvait que de tenir son cou clair et gracile entre ses mains pour l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que le dernier souffle de vie quitte son corps pervers et sadique. Alors comme ça, Draco pensait qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? tout ça parce qu'il avait lui-même des vues sur la jeune fille, qu'elle était un bon parti, et qu'il acceptait moyennement de se faire coiffer au poteau par un de ses amis… Malefoy haussa les épaules.

- Très bien. Si vous avez décidé de garder ça secret, tant mieux pour vous. Mais c'est bien un truc de filles, ça.

Le garçon se remit en route, et Blaise le suivit presque immédiatement, tentant de garder un visage impassible, ce qui ne fut pas tellement difficile puisqu'il dépassait Draco d'une bonne tête. Alors visiblement, il avait le choix entre dire à Draco qu'il avait tort, et risquer de le voir fouiner jusqu'à leur secret, et le laisser croire qu'il sortait avec Daphné. Les deux options se valaient très largement. Ou alors, il pouvait opter pour un compromis, en faisant croire à Daphné que Malefoy se doutait de quelque chose et en assurant à Malefoy qu'il avait le champ libre pour tenter de sortir lui-même avec Daphné. Le plan était risqué, mais c'était le plus réalisable de tous ceux auxquels il avait pensé… Si cela fonctionnait, Daphné espacerait ses petites séances d'humiliation publique, et Draco la tiendrait occupée. Blaise eut la vague impression que se servir de son ami n'était pas la plus morale des attitudes, mais la situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait ne lui laissait guère le luxe d'éviter les dommages collatéraux. Espérant qu'au moins, son plan ne rate pas, il joua le tout pour le tout et déclara :

- Draco, je t'assure que si on sortait ensemble elle se serait fait une joie d'en avertir le monde entier… et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle se limite à s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

Le garçon le dévisagea d'un air pensif alors qu'il marchait, et Blaise, pour couper court à toute réflexion chez Malefoy, ajouta :

- D'ailleurs, tu as raison, je l'ai beaucoup sur le dos en ce moment. Tu devrais peut-être tenter ta chance, avec elle, non ? Ca me ferait des vacances, et je suis sûr que tu en crèves d'envie.

- Moi ? pas du tout ! démentit Malefoy avec une véhémence qui ne trompa pourtant pas Blaise. Cela dit, c'est peut-être une bonne idée, maintenant que tu me le dis… Je veux dire, les Greengrass ne comptent même plus leurs Gallions, et c'est vraiment pas comme si les deux sœurs étaient moches. En fait, Daphné est vraiment jolie. Et puis, c'est une fille de goût…

Il se tut quelques instants, alors qu'ils parcouraient le couloir extérieur qui longeait les jardins menant jusqu'au parc. Après une bonne centaine de mètres, Draco déclara :

- Tu as raison. Merci pour l'idée, Blaise…

Draco commença un geste pour le remercier d'une accolade ou un geste typiquement masculin du même genre, mais le regard glacial de Blaise l'en dissuada. Il avait horreur du contact physique, et Draco ne risquait pas de l'approcher…

Finalement, le plan de Blaise ne changea pas grand-chose à sa situation Draco fut éconduit dès que Daphné remarqua une modification dans son comportement habituel, et elle balaya les mises en garde de Blaise d'un soupir élégant, en déclarant que Blaise lui-même n'avait qu'à se débrouiller pour que personne ne se doute de rien – si tout venait à être découvert, ce serait lui qui serait embêté, après tout. Zabini n'y gagna donc pas grand-chose, sinon le réconfort de savoir qu'il avait tenté quelque chose sans que Daphné ne s'en doute. Avec un peu de chance, sa prochaine tentative aboutirait à un résultat un peu plus probant…

Les persécutions de la jeune fille ne faiblirent ni ne ralentirent au fil des mois mars arriva bientôt, et Blaise commençait à désespérer de se débarrasser un jour de Daphné, qui en plus de ses petites démonstrations publiques d'autorité avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de lui jeter de temps à autre un morceau de parchemin en lui ordonnant de faire à sa place ses croquis de botanique. Il commençait à sérieusement baisser dans l'estime de la plupart des Serpentards, à la grande joie de Daphné, qui avait cependant l'intelligence de ne jamais le rabaisser en face des élèves des autres maisons.

Un soir d'avril, dans la salle commune, alors que Daphné ne l'avait pas abordé depuis presque une semaine, Sally-Ann Perks vint s'asseoir à côté de lui à la table sur laquelle il travaillait – elle avait dû guetter le moment où il avait l'habitude de faire ses devoirs, car sinon il était généralement assis dans un fauteuil, là où il était plus difficile d'attirer son attention ou de le déranger. Il ne daigna même pas dévisager sa figure malingre et disgracieuse cette fille était dans sa classe depuis la première année, il en avait suffisamment soupé comme ça. Espérant qu'elle se découragerait, il resta focalisé sur son devoir d'arithmancie et prit un air terriblement concentré les calculs étaient particulièrement compliqués. Mais Sally-Ann ne se démonta pas. Sortant un cahier de son sac de cours, elle l'ouvrit devant elle, et en profita pour glisser à voix basse :

- Grâce à quoi est-ce que Greengrass te tient ?

Le calcul que Blaise tenait depuis cinq bonnes minutes s'effaça complètement de son cerveau, et il jeta un regard en coin à la jeune fille qui affichait un air de rien particulièrement bien choisi. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que Sally-Ann, 1) avait compris quelque chose et 2)semblait vouloir doubler Daphné sur ce coup.

Aussi répondit-il d'un ton égal :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Perks.

La jeune fille, n'appréciant pas d'être prise pour une imbécile, pinça le nez et rétorqua :

- Ne fais pas l'idiot. Elle sait quelque chose sur toi et tu lui obéis au doigt et à l'œil. Elle est maligne, il m'a fallu un bon moment pour comprendre, mais ne t'imagine pas que je vais faire comme si de rien n'était. Dis-moi grâce à quoi elle te tient, et je te jure que je trouverai un moyen de te débarrasser d'elle.

Blaise haussa un sourcil, sans quitter des yeux sa page de calculs.

- Et est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu sais qui pourrait causer du tort à Daphné ?

Il n'était pas idiot. Sous-entendre, même à mots couverts, que Sally-Ann pouvait avoir deviné juste n'était pas une bonne solution. Par contre, il pouvait tenter de la manipuler pour en apprendre plus sur Daphné, et peut-être trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser tout seul. La serpentarde haussa les épaules.

- C'est donnant donnant, Zabini, déclara-t-elle. Si je ne sais rien, je ne peux rien pour toi.

Comprenant qu'elle ne faisait que l'appâter, Blaise balaya la salle du regard à la recherche de Daphné. Elle était assise près du feu avec Pansy et Millicent et discutait sans se douter de rien. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, son regard accrocha les yeux gris de Blaise. Elle se leva alors, dit quelques mots à ses deux amies et rejoignit Blaise et Sally-Ann à la hâte. Avec un sourire artificiel typique de sa personne, elle se pencha sur Blaise et noya son devoir d'arithmancie sous ses boucles brunes, avant de lui demander :

- Zabini, j'ai perdu un foulard cet après-midi, je pense que j'ai dû l'égarer dans le parc. Tu voudrais bien m'aider à le chercher ?

- Evidemment.

Pour une fois, Blaise se leva immédiatement, et rangea ses affaires dans son sac. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sally-Ann, qui affichait un air carrément courroucé, et lui fit un rapide signe de la main pour la saluer, avant de suivre Daphné vers la sortie de la salle commune.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, Daphné parcourut quelques mètres avant de tourner à l'entrée d'un cachot, et de s'arrêter lorsque la porte de la salle commune fut hors de vue. Blaise se dissimula dans l'ombre auprès d'elle, toujours droit comme un i, se demandant ce qu'elle avait en tête. Après une interminable minute de silence, elle brisa l'atmosphère lourde et glaciale des lieux en demandant à mi-voix :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait, cette fouineuse de Perks ?

Blaise aurait pu mentir après tout, la possibilité que Sally-Ann ait quelque chose contre Daphné était infime, mais elle existait. Seulement, des raisons plus que valables le poussèrent à répondre :

- Pour résumer, elle m'a proposé de trouver un moyen pour te faire cesser ton petit chantage. Et je tiens à te faire remarquer qu'elle a trouvé ça toute seule. Tu n'as visiblement pas été assez prudente.

Le reproche teinté de faible revanche ne passa pas inaperçu, mais Daphné dut décider qu'elle avait mieux à faire que de s'en défendre. Pensive, elle caressa sa lèvre inférieure avec l'ongle de son pouce, avant de déclarer :

- Et je suppose que tu ne lui as rien dit.

- Rien, confirma Blaise.

L'espace d'un instant, il eut l'impression que le sourire de la jeune fille était épanoui et agréable le regard qu'elle lui lança avait tout pour lui déplaire. D'abord, parce qu'il contenait de l'approbation. Ensuite, parce qu'il avait la désagréable impression que pour Daphné, ceci n'était qu'une preuve de leur vivacité d'esprit à tous les deux, de quelque chose qu'ils avaient en commun, et peut-être même l'espoir inespéré qu'un jour ils pourraient s'entendre. Si seulement elle avait pu formuler tout ceci à haute voix, Blaise n'aurait eu qu'une seule chose à lui dire, ce qui lui aurait fait manquer à l'impassibilité légendaire qu'il affichait toujours : « crève ». Ils avaient beau se ressembler, il la détestait de chaque fibre de son corps, et entendait bien le lui rappeler à chaque occasion qui se présenterait.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle soudain. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as laissée en dehors de tout ça ?

Blaise lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

- Je ne suis pas idiot, répondit-il simplement. Si Perks avait été mise au courant, même si elle avait effectivement trouvé un moyen pour me débarrasser de toi, je me serais retrouvé à sa merci. Et je ne mettrai jamais mon destin entre les mains de quelqu'un d'aussi inconséquent que Sally-Ann Perks. Voyager de maître chanteur en maître chanteur ne me réjouit pas plus que ça, tu sais.

- Donc si je comprends bien, raisonna Daphné, tu préfères que ce soit moi qui te fasse chanter, plutôt que Perks ?

- Je ne préfère rien du tout, rétorqua sèchement Blaise. Seulement, tu sais déjà tout, et impossible de revenir en arrière. Je préfère seulement éviter que mes problèmes ne s'accumulent, voilà tout.

Daphné eut un petit rire discret, et Blaise se sentit vexé. Elle évaluait sa façon de raisonner plus il lui en faisait savoir, plus elle avait d'emprise sur lui, plus elle pouvait prévoir sa réaction. A cet instant précis, il n'avait qu'une seule envie la heurter violemment contre le mur du cachot jusqu'à ce que sa rage soit évacuée. Etrangement, depuis le début de cette histoire, Blaise se découvrait des penchants violents qu'il n'aurait autrement jamais soupçonnés. De plus, tout ceci s'entremêlait de façon étrange et presque amusante avec le fait de savoir qu'il avait désormais déjà tué. Et qu'il aurait pu recommencer. N'importe quand.

La jeune fille passa la tête dans le couloir pour voir si quelqu'un était sorti de la salle commune, ou si Sally-Ann ne les épiait pas depuis le couloir. Visiblement satisfaite, elle se retourna vers Blaise, et déclara :

- C'est pour ça que je t'aime bien, Zabini. Tu es brillant, beau, et en plus tu me comprends parfaitement. Le revers de la médaille, pour toi, c'est que je te comprends. Et pour le moment, c'est moi qui ai une longueur d'avance, voire même plusieurs.

Agacé par son petit discours, Blaise décida soudain de voir s'il pouvait l'effrayer. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais encore essayé, et il ne risquait pas de vengeance dans l'immédiat puisque Sally-Ann les tiendrait à l'œil. Ils étaient seuls, dans un cachot sombre, c'était le moment ou jamais. Avec une violence dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable, il la saisit par les épaules et la plaqua brusquement contre le mur de pierre – il entendit même ses dents de perle s'entrechoquer.

- Ecoute moi bien, Greengrass, déclara-t-il d'un ton qui laissait apercevoir sa rage. Ne t'avise jamais de dire que tu m'aimes bien, ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre. Je trouverai un moyen de contourner ton petit système pervers, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, alors ne joue pas à la plus maligne. Tu t'es peut-être débrouillée pour protéger tes preuves, mais n'oublie pas que personne n'est infaillible. Je ne peux peut-être rien contre toi maintenant, mais…

- Embrasse-moi.

Blaise, coupé dans son discours, écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ce n'était pas une question c'était, comme d'habitude, un ordre, un ordre encore plus impérieux qu'à l'ordinaire. Il scruta l'obscurité pour étudier le visage de la jeune fille, triomphante, des boucles éparses sur ses épaules, légèrement décoiffée, ses lèvres rouges étirées en un sourire victorieux laissant voir ses dents parfaitement alignées. Elle était l'image de la perfection. Pour peu, Blaise l'aurait giflée mais quelque chose dans son aplomb et son assurance lui firent perdre tous ses moyens. Elle était tellement sûre d'elle qu'elle aurait pu stopper une armée en marche. Décontenancé, Blaise resta la bouche ouverte, incertain, partagé entre son envie de lui cogner la tête contre le mur et sa crainte de représailles. Cet ordre là était le plus sérieux de tous ceux qu'il avait reçus il avait le sentiment que désobéir aux précédents ne lui aurait valu que des mises en gardes. Cependant, ils en étaient arrivés à un point où Daphné n'hésiterait pas à le dénoncer s'il ne s'exécutait pas. Il ne lui était pas encore devenu indispensable, et il était certain que son orgueil valait davantage pour elle que ses inclinations d'adolescente. Pour la première fois, il sentait la totale puissance du pouvoir de Daphné sur lui s'il refusait, elle le plierait. Mettant un terme à son violent conflit intérieur, il décida qu'il pouvait tout autant tenter de la détruire en jouant avec ses sentiments – si une fille aussi dingue pouvait en avoir.

Comme à regret, il la saisit par les hanches, et, lui adressant un regard haineux, se pencha sur son visage.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Blaise eut à la fois l'impression qu'un poids énorme venait de lui être ôté, et qu'il s'était engagé dans une seconde spirale de lutte contre Daphné, nettement plus étroite, qui se refermait peu à peu sur lui. Mais ce qui l'interpella le plus, ce fut la douceur des lèvres de la jeune fille il réalisa alors, pour la première fois, que c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé. La nouveauté du contact de ces lèvres douces et souples sous les siennes le laissa tout étonné, et il ne protesta même pas lorsque Daphné se détacha du mur pour se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et passer ses bras autour de sa nuque. Laissant faire son instinct, Blaise raffermit son étreinte sur les hanches de la jeune fille, et approfondit le baiser, profitant de l'expérience et appréciant la sensation du corps de la jeune fille, tendu, collé au sien.

Mais ce qui révoltait le plus Blaise Zabini, ce n'était pas que son premier baiser lui soit volé par un odieux chantage, ni même que cela arrive avec Daphné Greengrass, qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Non, ce qui révoltait le plus Blaise Zabini dans tout ça, c'était que malgré toutes les bonnes raisons qu'il avait d'être complètement dégoûté par ce baiser forcé…

Il aimait ça.

Et malgré le goût sucré des lèvres de Daphné, il avait dans la bouche un amer goût de défaite.


	4. Des jeux de grands 2003

**Chapitre IV – Des jeux de grands - 2003**

Tout juste après un léger repas de midi, Blaise avait décidé de passer quelques heures à lire en paix dans sa bibliothèque avant que Draco n'arrive. Ces dernières années, les deux jeunes rentiers ne se quittaient pratiquement jamais tant leur existence était remplie de futilités agréables et fugaces. Ils ne comptaient plus les bals auxquels ils s'étaient rendus, les soirées auxquelles ils avaient fait bonne figure ni celles pendant lesquelles leurs mères auraient eu honte de leur conduite. Mois après mois, ils s'étaient rapprochés encore davantage qu'en sept ans ensemble à Poudlard, Blaise apprenant à Draco à tempérer ses humeurs en public, Draco apprenant à Blaise à profiter pleinement des bons moments qu'ils vivaient. Pour ainsi dire, ils vivaient désormais presque à l'envers du reste du monde, dormaient toute la matinée avant de consacrer l'après-midi à des activités de détente comme un peu de lecture – parfois, des achats de biens ou de propriétés, des rendez-vous d'affaires pour entretenir leur fortune – avant de commencer pleinement à vivre dès la tombée de la nuit. Cependant, bien que leur rythme de vie soit exactement le même, il ne se répercutait pas sur eux de la même façon Draco avait davantage tendance à se laisser aller tous les soirs et dormait souvent jusque tard dans l'après midi. Blaise, lui, avait davantage tendance à modérer ses activités, et se levait toujours à onze heures précises, comme si une nuit passée dehors ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde, et vaquait dignement à ses occupations. Si d'aventure il se réveillait avec de la compagnie, il offrait le déjeuner à la jeune fille avant de la faire reconduire. Blaise Zabini était, aux yeux de la haute communauté sorcière, un garçon bien sous tous rapports. Draco et lui, qui extérieurement étaient comme le jour et la nuit, s'entendaient à merveille.

Il prenait garde à ne pas s'afficher excessivement et gardait toujours autant d'élégance que possible la haute société sorcière étant un cercle extrêmement réduit, une réputation était vite taillée. Le second point sur lequel il était extrêmement prudent était sa mère. Sitôt sorti de Poudlard, il s'était intéressé aux comptes familiaux et avait réalisé, avec une agréable surprise, que Mrs Zabini était une femme d'affaires avisée et implacable. Heureux de cet état de fait, il lui avait presque totalement abandonné ses propres finances dont il ne reprenait le contrôle que pour l'acquisition de quelques œuvres d'art, terrains qu'il revendait vite à prix d'or, ou même pour s'offrir un voyage par an pour éviter de s'encroûter dans la société sorcière britannique millénaire. Ainsi, il s'était rendu à Prague en compagnie de son ami, puis à Rome l'année suivante. L'année où Draco s'était décidé pour New-York, Blaise était parti seul, en Irlande quitter le vieux continent ne l'emballait pas plus que ça pour le moment.

Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir paisiblement dans son grand fauteuil en cuir en tentant une fois encore de ne pas imaginer qui avait pu mourir dedans – on ne savait jamais, dans cette maison ! – le froissement des ailes d'un hibou attira son attention, et il se félicita d'avoir finalement fait enlever le vitrail que l'oiseau n'aurait pas manqué de pulvériser en entrant s'il avait toujours été en place.

Majestueusement, le hibou grand duc se posa sur le perchoir du courrier en face de la fenêtre, au centre de la pièce, et posa sur Blaise son regard digne et pénétrant d'oiseau de proie. Le jeune homme dénoua le lacet de cuir qui maintenait la missive à la patte du hibou et déposa la lettre sur le guéridon près de la porte, dans l'intention de la lire plus tard. Mais le hibou ne s'envola pas après avoir été délesté de sa lettre il attendait une réponse.

Avec un regard agacé qui aurait pu faire disparaître immédiatement toute la morgue du hibou, Blaise reprit le morceau de parchemin et le déplia soigneusement sur son écritoire, et en lissa la surface de sa paume. L'écriture ne lui était que trop familière aérienne, penchée, décidée et sans aucune faute. Blaise soupira. Après tout, ce n'était pas si terrible cela faisait bien deux mois qu'il n'en avait pas reçu. Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour. Résigné, Blaise entama la lecture de la prose soignée de Daphné Greengrass. Qui n'était pas, en soi, tellement développée.

« Blaise,

J'ai besoin d'un cavalier pour le bal de la veuve Méliflua le jour de l'équinoxe de printemps.

Daphné. »

Claire et concises, les missives de la jeune fille allaient toujours droit au but. Blaise lui était en quelque sorte reconnaissant de ne pas se perdre dans des politesses d'usage hors de propos et hypocrites. Elle faisait appel à lui en cas de besoin, comme on siffle son chien et le lui faisait clairement sentir de son côté, il lui obéissait strictement et sans jamais trop en faire. S'il lui arrivait un jour de se noyer sous ses yeux en oubliant de l'appeler à l'aide, il ne ferait pas un geste dans sa direction, et cela, ils le savaient tous les deux parfaitement. Depuis le début, leur contrat tacite n'avait jamais été rompu Daphné n'abusait jamais de son emprise sur Blaise, et Blaise, bien qu'il ne supportât pas l'idée de dépendre d'elle, n'avait pas réellement à souffrir de Daphné. Tous les deux s'y retrouvaient, et Blaise n'avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'ils n'étaient sans doute pas les premiers sang-purs à se livrer à ce genre de jeu du chat et de la souris. Le tout était qu'il ne fallait pas que qui que ce soit découvre la particularité de leur relation aux yeux du monde, ils étaient une paire d'amis assez proches, et le fait que Blaise haïsse profondément celle qui l'avait sous sa coupe ne devait rien y changer.

Retournant le parchemin pour écrire au dos, il saisit sa plus belle plume – il détestait écrire avec d'autres – et pointa sa baguette sur son encrier pour en humecter le contenu. Bientôt, la poudre d'encre laissa place à un liquide noir à la surface lisse. Blaise resta plusieurs secondes la plume en l'air au-dessus de l'encrier, combattant son amour-propre, hésitant à tremper sa plume. C'était à chaque fois la même chose. A chaque fois, un léger sentiment de rébellion naissait en lui à l'instant même où il fallait rédiger une réponse.

Au moment où il trempait enfin le bout de sa plume dans l'encre, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter Blaise qui renversa l'encrier sur son écritoire. Le hibou fit entendre une protestation offusquée, et le jeune homme se retourna pour voir qui venait le déranger si tôt dans le déroulement de sa journée. C'était Draco, un sourire victorieux plaqué sur les lèvres, agitant son chapeau comme pour attirer l'attention de Blaise qui se trouvait à deux mètres devant lui. Celui-ci soupira, nettoya son écritoire d'un coup de baguette et se retourna vers sa réponse inachevée. En vitesse, il répondit qu'il acceptait, roula le morceau de parchemin qu'il cala entre les griffes du hibou grand duc, sans même prendre la peine de l'attacher avec le lacet de cuir. Lorsqu'il se retourna encore en direction de Draco, celui-ci s'était tranquillement installé dans le grand fauteuil en cuir, avec un sourire narquois. Blaise ne voulut pas l'interroger – le jeune Malefoy en mourait d'envie. Enfin, il n'y tint plus, et déclara :

- J'ai ferré un des plus beaux partis de Grande Bretagne. Tu te souviens d'Astoria Greengrass, la petite sœur de Daphné ? Elle est sortie de Poudlard il y a tout juste deux ans. Bien sûr, elle est nettement moins belle que Daphné, mais ses parents acceptent que je l'épouse, et la mignonne m'est offerte avec cent mille Gallions de rente ainsi qu'une maison en Ecosse ! Avoue que je pouvais difficilement refuser une offre pareille ! En plus, elle est blonde, c'est mon père qui sera content. On a fait des fiançailles rapides il y a une heure, et je suis censé la demander en mariage au prochain bal de gratin qui se présentera. Pour l'équinoxe, je crois… Non mais tu te rends compte, la chance que j'ai ?

Blaise acquiesça, avec un petit sourire. Le bal de l'équinoxe… voilà pourquoi Daphné n'avait pas pu demander à n'importe qui d'être son cavalier. Sa jeune sœur y serait demandée en mariage. Ici résidait toute la particularité de Daphné, et ce qui confortait Blaise dans l'idée que d'une certaine façon, elle était toujours, elle aussi, dépendante de lui. Une jeune fille normale se serait faite inviter par un cavalier avec qui elle aurait pu avoir de l'avenir. Daphné invitait Blaise. C'était terriblement terre-à-terre, et typique de la jeune fille. Elle était tellement cynique, par moments…

Comme chacun le sait, le ballet des contrats familiaux et des mariages arrangés de la haute société sorcière puritaine se laisse rarement contrarier. S'il avait été dit que Draco Malefoy demanderait Astoria Greengrass en mariage le jour de l'équinoxe, en présence de tous, rien ne devait s'opposer au bon déroulement des événements. Et, effectivement, rien ne s'y opposa. Les vieux sorciers en manque de spectacle et de sensations fortes purent profiter de l'émotion suscitée par le tableau des deux jeunes gens, auréolés de leurs chevelures blondes, qui se vouaient prématurément un amour éternel et confortable, serti de Gallions et de maisons en Ecosse. Une coupe de champagne à la main et un sourire aux lèvres, Blaise s'éloigna discrètement de l'agitation frénétique autour de la fontaine – cadre rêvé pour une demande en mariage réussie – et prit la direction des jardins à l'anglaise. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'on pouvait ajouter au crédit de la veuve Méliflua, c'était son goût dans l'aménagement de ses jardins. Blaise aimait à s'y promener il y régnait un calme propice à la réflexion, et dès la tombée du jour, de petites lueurs dorées flottaient dans les allées et près des buissons. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur du portillon de bois qui marquait l'entrée des jardins, il faisait presque nuit noire, et il pouvait voir ces petites lueurs un peu partout. Se réjouissant à la perspective de se retrouver enfin seul, il poussa le portillon… mais une main s'abattit sur sa manche, le stoppant net. C'était Daphné.

Superbe dans sa robe fluide qui scintillait, projetant autour d'elle des reflets argentés du meilleur des goûts, elle avait attaché ses cheveux bouclés en chignon, dont quelques mèches dépassaient, notamment pour encadrer son visage. Blaise n'avait pas besoin de s'entendre dire qu'elle était splendide il était parfaitement au courant, merci bien. C'était ce qui était terrible avec Daphné. La savoir si parfaite et avoir tout de même envie de lui envoyer un direct bien senti en plein sur le nez. A ce moment précis, elle était un peu plus courbée que d'habitude, et les perles accrochées à ses lobes d'oreilles renvoyaient de discrets reflets sur la peau de son cou, assortis aux toutes petites perles du collier qui reposait avec élégance sur ses clavicules. Même ses sourcils étaient terriblement gracieux et élégants froncés, accusateurs, contrariés, Blaise comprit qu'il allait encore devoir satisfaire l'un de ses caprices. Et effectivement, elle s'accrocha à son bras et le regarda d'un air impérieux.

- J'aimerais autant que tu ne laisses pas ta cavalière derrière, Blaise.

Avec un soupir résigné, il lui prit doucement le bras pour qu'elle se tienne à lui correctement, et l'entraîna dans les jardins. L'expérience lui avait appris qu'il était vain de tenter de décourager Daphné et elle était si discrète et tranquille qu'elle ne le dérangerait pas pendant qu'il déambulerait dans les allées.

Ils parcoururent paisiblement quelques centaines de mètres entre les bosquets, les tonnelles et les parterres de fleurs. Le fond de l'air était frais l'arrivée du printemps ne signifiait absolument pas un réchauffement de température en soirée. L'idée de se défaire de sa veste pour protéger Daphné de la fraîcheur de la nuit n'effleura même pas Blaise, et il avait totalement raison : elle avait prévu plusieurs sorts à cet effet, rattachés à sa robe. Après un long moment passé à déambuler de plus en plus loin des bruits de voix, de la musique et de la fête du bal, ils débouchèrent sur une petite clairière, au centre de laquelle se trouvait une imitation miniature de temple, cliché cher à tout jardin à l'anglaise qui se respecte. Les bruits provenant du manoir s'étaient faits assez ténus Blaise eut envie de s'arrêter quelques instants. Tenant toujours le bras de Daphné, il l'entraîna vers un banc en marbre, en retrait, qui émergeait à peine des haies touffues qui constituaient l'essentiel des murs du jardin.

S'asseyant à son tour, il se laissa aller et s'adossa complètement à la haie derrière eux elle était assez dense pour supporter son poids, et il pouvait parfaitement se laisser aller devant Daphné. La jeune femme avait les épaules nues et ne pouvait donc pas l'imiter mais elle se tint droite sur le banc, le regard vague, offrant un tableau que Blaise se surprit à contempler avec intérêt les lueurs dorées qui éclairaient le jardin se reflétaient sur le tissu argenté de sa robe, sur les perles de son cou, et celles de ses boucles d'oreilles. Blaise fut presque surpris que son teint nacré ne reflétât pas de la même façon chaque éclat lumineux de la clairière… Ils restèrent longtemps silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Daphné prenne la parole. Sa voix résonna comme un bris de cristal.

- Ca t'agace, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi donc, que tu continues ton petit chantage ? oui, j'avoue. Quelle déduction émérite.

Daphné ne réagit même pas au sarcasme – elle avait appris à ne plus en faire cas – et précisa sa pensée :

- Que ton meilleur ami se marie. Ca t'agace, pas vrai ? De vous deux, tu es le plus sérieux, et c'est lui qui trouve à se marier en premier. Et vous ne pourrez plus sortir comme vous avez l'habitude de le faire.

Blaise haussa les épaules.

- Ma vie ne se limite pas à Draco. Et puis, ta sœur et lui s'entendront bien, c'est une bonne chose pour lui autant que pour moi. Mais je trouve ta remarque amusante, surtout de ta part.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil interrogatif, et Blaise se fit une joie d'expliquer le fond de sa pensée, retournant le couteau dans la plaie.

- Ta petite sœur se marie avant toi. Avec un excellent parti, qui plus est. Tandis que toi, tu restes seule, sans occupation, sans vie, sans reconnaissance. Pourtant, je suppose que c'est toi que tes parents ont dû vouloir marier en premier, non ?

Daphné acquiesça.

- Avec Draco, précisa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas voulu.

- Alors tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, déclara froidement Blaise. Quoique, je suis plutôt heureux que mon ami ne soit pas tombé entre tes griffes. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, pour chasser le moindre de tes doutes si tu as refusé Draco par espoir – vain – qu'un jour je cesse de te haïr de chaque fibre de mon corps, c'était inutile. Tu ferais mieux d'épouser un bon sorcier bien riche qui te couvrira de cadeaux, et me laisser tranquille. Tout le monde y gagnerait.

Daphné leva les yeux au ciel, puis, sous l'effet d'une impulsion soudaine, ramassa sa jupe pour s'allonger sur le banc, posant impérieusement sa tête sur les genoux de Blaise où elle répandit ses boucles brunes. Surpris, le jeune homme ne se défendit pas il se contenta d'admirer sans vergogne les reflets et les ombres dans le tissu fluide qui soulignait chaque courbe du corps de Daphné. Comme elle avait la tête sur ses genoux, il détourna le regard après quelques secondes, et contempla le flottement apaisant des petites lueurs. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il baissa les yeux vers son visage et vit ses paupières closes. Blaise tenta de voir si elle était endormie il passa doucement les doigts dans la cascade de cheveux qui inondait jusqu'au banc sur lequel il était assis. Elle avait des cheveux épais et souples Blaise se laissa aller à les caresser – elle ne réagit pas. Dormait-elle ?

Puis il vit que les lèvres rouges de la jeune femme étaient entrouvertes. Il regarda longuement le mouvement de sa poitrine pour tenter de déterminer si sa respiration était celle du sommeil, mais en vain. Soudain, Daphné trancha la question elle-même elle ouvrit la bouche, faisant jouer des reflets bleutés sur ses lèvres et sa peau diaphane, et murmura dans un souffle :

- Blaise, embrasse-moi…

Las, le jeune homme rejeta la tête en arrière contre la haie. Elle ne le lui avait plus jamais demandé depuis ce fameux soir dans les cachots de Poudlard, où il avait découvert quelque chose, où il avait fait l'expérience de quelque chose – son premier baiser… Il se souvenait avoir redouté autant que désiré qu'elle le lui demande à nouveau, mais il n'en avait plus jamais été question. Et voilà qu'elle remettait ça sur le tapis. Visiblement, elle en pinçait toujours pour lui, quoi que la raison en dise. Quant à lui, Blaise… il n'avait pas vécu reclus dans sa bibliothèque, et avait connu quelques filles depuis elle – la curiosité le démangeait. Il avait toujours secrètement voulu voir si cette sensation grisante de son premier baiser avec Daphné était due au baiser en lui-même, ou à Daphné. Et puis, il aimait sentir qu'il avait de l'ascendant sur elle – ce fait qu'il puisse avoir un impact sur ses sentiments selon ce qu'il acceptait – ou pas. Un serpentard reste un serpentard. Mais il tenait tout de même à se faire désirer.

- Je ne peux pas me baisser jusqu'à toi. Je suis trop grand.

Daphné leva les yeux au ciel et se leva, pour aller s'asseoir sur les genoux de Blaise, ses deux jambes soigneusement rangées sur le côté pour ne pas abîmer sa robe. Elle était légère comme une plume. Avec cet air de défi qui lui allait si bien, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Blaise et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Arrête d'essayer de te faire désirer, Zabini.

En un éclair, des dizaines de pensées désordonnées et contradictoires se bousculèrent dans la tête du jeune homme. D'abord, le corps de Daphné contre le sien, contrastant avec la fraîcheur ambiante, en était une à lui tout seul. Ensuite, son regard de défi, ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses boucles en cascade sur ses épaules. Puis ce fut un violent désir de rébellion, de l'envoyer paître, de lui briser le cou, d'en finir avec toute cette histoire. Et enfin, le délectable délice de savoir qu'il pouvait profiter d'elle avec son consentement, sans impliquer le moindre sentiment dans l'affaire. Avant de trop réfléchir, il saisit ses hanches, puis ses lèvres.

Elles étaient aussi douces que dans son souvenir. La façon délicate et impérieuse qu'avait Daphné d'imposer ses caresses en posant ses mains sur sa nuque lui revint tout à coup. Caressant ses hanches et son dos, Blaise rendit à Daphné au centuple la fougue de son baiser la jeune fille se pressa encore davantage contre son torse. Autour d'eux, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Les lueurs dorées suspendues près du sol se reflétèrent tour à tour sur le tissu léger de la robe de Daphné qui découvrait soudain ses cuisses nacrées et douces sous la caresse de la main sombre de Blaise sur la peau diaphane du visage de la jeune fille, détendue sous les caresses du garçon sur la chemise blanche du jeune homme, débarrassé de sa veste, qui allongeait doucement la jeune fille sur le banc pour mieux la surplomber… Ni Blaise ni Daphné ne laissaient échapper un seul soupir de contentement – et pourtant, l'un comme l'autre en mourait d'envie. Ils se trouvaient soudain dans une bulle de baisers et de caresses – pas pour les même raisons, mais c'était bien le cadet de leurs soucis. Bientôt, ils furent allongés dans l'herbe déjà humide de la nuit les doigts de Blaise se perdaient dans les boucles épaisses de la chevelure de Daphné, dont blancheur de la main tranchait avec la peau sombre du dos de son amant… On eut dit que la lune, dans le ciel étoilé, éclairait de son faisceau la langueur sauvage de ce couple superbe, silencieux, dans la petite clairière.

Ils avaient, l'un comme l'autre, du mal à rester impassibles. Leurs corps enlacés se mouvaient avec fièvre, et bientôt Daphné saisit les hanches de Blaise entre ses jambes délicates et ouvrit ses yeux que le délice l'avait obligée à garder clos son regard rencontra les yeux gris et froids de Blaise, toujours impassibles. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer contre elle, et lui faire comprendre ce dont elle brûlait d'envie…

Blaise se laissa attirer tout contre elle, respira profondément le parfum de ses cheveux, et ne fit rien. Il lui fallut une concentration extraordinaire pour rester maître de la situation le désir lui faisait tourner la tête autant qu'à elle. Mais il resta immobile, imperturbable, immuable, aussi imperméable que possible aux caresses délicieuses et aux baisers brûlants de la jeune fille. Elle ne fut pas longue à se douter de quelque chose, et se releva sur ses coudes, empruntant son air fâché si étudié :

- Blaise !

- …Oui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix égale. Tu as un autre ordre à me donner ?

Daphné, surprise, resta silencieuse quelques instants, bouche bée. Blaise eut du mal à contenir un sourire victorieux. Il avait trouvé quelque chose. Il avait trouvé une variante au jeu... et là, c'était lui qui s'amusait. Oui, c'était une sacrément bonne idée.

Daphné, l'élégante Daphné, ne saurait lui faire une demande si osée. C'était bien là-dessus que comptait Blaise. Et il avait parfaitement raison.

Comprenant son manège, la jeune fille ne s'épuisa pas à essayer de le contourner elle tendit le bras vers sa robe qui gisait non loin et la passa rapidement, avant de se relever et de se mettre en marche en direction de la fête qu'ils avaient délaissée une demie heure plus tôt. Blaise s'habilla lui aussi, avec soin, et la rejoignit sur le sentier, lui offrant son bras. Au bout de plusieurs mètres, Daphné murmura :

- Tu as peut-être gagné cette manche, mais tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de ce que ça te coûte. Si ton pantalon craque devant tout le monde, ça ne sera pas moi qui serai embêtée.


	5. L'heure des engagements 2003

**Chapitre V – L'heure des engagements – 2003**

Le mariage avait été fixé pour le mois d'août on était à peu près certain que le soleil serait au rendez-vous, et c'était un mois pendant lequel la société sorcière n'avait pas grand-chose à faire de ses journées la perspective d'un mariage à la fin du mois égaierait sans doute les esprits tout au long de l'été. Les deux familles avaient décidé d'un commun accord que la réception du mariage se déroulerait au domaine écossais qui constituerait la dot de la jeune Astoria la maison, qui tenait davantage d'un château, était extraordinairement bien pourvue en chambres, ce qui permettrait au jeune couple de convier des gens venus de loin pour assister à leur union. Le lieu, perdu au fin fond de l'Ecosse, avait aussi cet avantage d'être incartable et d'être situé à une distance respectable de toute habitation moldue on n'y serait pas dérangé.

Les parents Greengrass se félicitaient d'avoir pu trouver à leur fille un bon parti, et le couple Malefoy se réjouissait que Draco ait trouvé si vite une jeune fille respectable qui pourrait faire en sorte qu'il ne s'engage pas sur la mauvaise pente et ne mène pas de façon permanente une vie de bâton de chaise. Draco, quant à lui, faisait ses comptes en pérorant sur les charmes de sa fiancée, comme tout homme heureux sans pour autant avoir fait d'efforts particuliers en ce sens. En ce qui concernait Astoria, elle était nettement plus discrète en public à ce sujet mais lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de jeunes filles de son âge, elle ne tarissait plus d'éloges sur son futur époux, avec une vigueur qui manquait souvent à son aînée.

Blaise Zabini, quant à lui, était un des rares à ne pas se réjouir outre mesure de cette union. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas heureux pour son ami – Blaise n'était pas de ces gens qui envient le bonheur des autres – mais il n'était pas sincèrement convaincu du caractère bénéfiques des répercussions que cela aurait sur sa propre vie. Tout d'abord, cela signifiait que pendant au minimum un an, si on restait dans les limites de la décence, il allait devoir sortir seul. Et cela le contrariait. Ensuite, rendre visite à son meilleur ami impliquerait à présent se retrouver sous le toit de la sœur de sa pire ennemie – une équation évidente et franchement agaçante. Car si Daphné rendait visite à sa sœur, il pouvait être certain qu'elle choisirait pour cela les jours où lui-même prévoyait de passer voir Draco. Elle aimait toujours autant faire ses coups en douce, et il détestait toujours autant être sa victime. Leur entrevue de la dernière fois avait tourné en sa faveur, mais il n'était pas certain que l'issue de leur prochaine rencontre soit aussi réjouissante Daphné n'était pas femme à accepter ses défaites.

Conformément à ce qu'il avait prévu, elle lui avait rapidement envoyé un hibou impératif, le sommant d'être son cavalier au mariage de sa sœur. Le jour dit, il se rendit ainsi sur les lieux de la réception par Portoloin, résigné à passer la journée avec Daphné fermement cramponnée à son bras. Il faisait un temps écossais : une épaisse barrière de nuages masquait le ciel, et le contraste entre l'air humide et les vagues de chaleur inhérentes à la saison était difficilement supportable sans la petite bruine qui tombait de temps à autre.

Les prévisions de Blaise étaient exactes Daphné était déjà sur place. Alors qu'il longeait les jardins du domaine en empruntant l'allée principale, il put voir la jeune femme invectiver ses Elfes de maison autour du buffet, qu'ils avaient par erreur dressé à l'extérieur. Il passa discrètement de l'autre côté de la haie d'ifs, soucieux de ne pas attirer son attention. Pourtant, il se surprit à l'observer depuis sa cachette sa silhouette fine s'agitait dans tous les sens, faisant voler autour d'elle les voiles de sa robe qui déclinaient plusieurs tons de violet. Blaise prit quelques secondes pour se demander si cette teinte se marierait harmonieusement avec la tenue que lui-même avait choisie il portait un simple pantalon de costume noir, une chemise blanche et un veston en cuir noir. Rien de très tape-à-l'œil. Cependant, il jeta un nouveau regard à la robe de Daphné, et défit discrètement le nœud papillon rouge qu'il portait, pour le ranger dans sa poche. Du violet et du rouge, cela jurait à coup sûr. Puis, sans plus y penser, il reprit son chemin pour gagner la demeure, alors qu'une légère bruine lui enjoignait de se presser.

Il n'était pas en avance il eut tout juste le temps de saluer Draco avant le début de la cérémonie. Daphné avait pris soin d'installer son siège à côté du sien, si bien qu'il n'eut même pas à la chercher. Lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir, elle ne détourna même pas la tête de l'autel pour le saluer agacé, il ne prit pas la peine de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

La scène du mariage en lui-même ne présentait pas énormément d'intérêt la seule utilité de ce spectacle fut de conforter Blaise dans l'idée qu'il ne comptait pas se marier avant longtemps. Mort d'ennui, il ne lui fallut pas dix minutes pour détourner le regard de Draco et Astoria pour le reporter sur sa cavalière Daphné offrait un visage détendu, poussant la perfection jusqu'à afficher un sourire calme. Blaise s'empêcha de secouer la tête. Il était sans doute le seul à remarquer les poings de la jeune femme, crispés sur l'assise de sa chaise, et dont les phalanges étaient blanchies par la force mise dans cette prise. Cette fois, Daphné ne portait pas des perles mais un fin collier d'améthystes encastrées dans un tressage de fils d'argents particulièrement délicat. Ses boucles brunes étaient coiffées élégamment – Blaise aurait été incapable de dire comment elle s'y était prise, d'ailleurs il n'était pas familier de l'aspect technique des coiffures de femme.

Le malaise de Daphné était évident. Du moins, pour Blaise. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis le bal qui s'était tenu presque six mois plus tôt, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de s'être faite à l'idée d'être l'aînée et pourtant demeurer celle des deux sœurs à ne pas être mariée. Elle était plutôt accrochée à ses principes et à son honneur Blaise décida de se montrer extrêmement prudent. La jeune femme ne se reposerait pas sur lui il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cela arrive. Elle ne serait pas assez stupide pour pleurer sur l'épaule de celui qui la détestait le plus au monde. Cependant, Blaise craignait qu'elle ne l'utilise pour passer ses nerfs, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'endosser le rôle du défouloir.

La cérémonie se termina juste avant la première bruine quelqu'un s'occupa de déployer un champ magique au-dessus de l'assemblée, si bien que personne ne fut mouillé mais la grisaille du ciel et courants d'air n'avaient rien de réjouissant. Blaise se demanda si cela avait été un choix volontaire de la part des familles de célébrer l'union des deux blondinets par un temps pareil ils auraient tout de même pu aller dans le sud, plutôt que d'offrir à Draco et Astoria un mariage aussi triste. Mais ses réflexions furent interrompues par le mouvement de la foule qui commença à se lever et à se diriger vers les salles destinées à la réception n'ayant rien de mieux à faire que de suivre le troupeau, il se leva à son tour, mais une petite main s'accrocha à son poignet avant qu'il ne commence à marcher.

Daphné ne s'était pas encore levée elle était demeurée assise sur sa chaise, et retenait à présent son cavalier forcé par le bras – il ne la regarda pas tout de suite, n'ayant aucune envie particulière de rencontrer son regard assassin ni de commencer trop tôt à faire les frais de sa mauvaise humeur. Il se tint simplement droit pendant quelques minutes, attendant que tout le monde rentre. Lorsque la plupart des sorciers et sorcières eurent regagné le château, Daphné parla.

- Blaise. Tu vas bien ?

Surpris, il se retourna pour la regarder, et resta quelques secondes sans réagir, pour le moins étonné.

Daphné lui souriait. Elle ne passait pas ses nerfs sur lui, elle ne cherchait pas à le rendre fou, et ne se répandait pas en imprécation contre l'heureux couple. Plus encore, elle avait eu des paroles gentilles pour lui, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis… ce qui n'était jamais arrivé, en fait.

Il pouvait parfaitement comprendre à son regard chagrin, son sourire forcé et son front tendu qu'elle jouait la comédie pour lui il savait également qu'elle avait compris qu'il n'était pas dupe. Mais, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, cette attitude le toucha il se pencha vers elle et l'aida à se lever de sa chaise. Sans se départir de son calme habituel, il arrangea une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille, que le vent avait déplacée, et déclara :

- Allez, Greengrass. Tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à pleurer.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres, croisa les bras, et déclara en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Moi, pleurer ? Non mais pour qui est-ce que tu me prends, Zabini ?

Le menton levé, elle le dépassa et remonta le long de l'allée de chaises jusqu'à l'allée centrale, où elle fit une petite pause pour vérifier s'il la suivait résigné, Blaise lui emboîta le pas, tendant son bras pour qu'elle puisse s'y accrocher. Ainsi, le faux couple rejoignit donc le reste des invités à l'intérieur. Daphné se tenait plus près de Blaise qu'à l'ordinaire, et le bras de celui-ci était moins raide que d'habitude. Elle avait beau être une affreuse manipulatrice, il avait beau être d'un naturel glacial, le cœur du jeune homme contenait tout de même assez de bienveillance pour comprendre la faiblesse passagère de sa cavalière.

L'intérieur du château était bien plus chaleureux qu'il ne l'avait semblé au premier abord des centaines de chandelles éclairaient la salle de bal d'une lumière dorée du meilleur effet, et un orchestre particulièrement élégant occupait au moins un bon quart de la salle, jouant des airs de circonstance, agréables à l'oreille mais assez bas pour que l'on puisse s'entendre penser. Blaise était à son aise dans ce genre d'ambiance il lui suffisait de hocher la tête lorsqu'on l'abordait et de se tenir droit, une flûte de champagne à la main. En contrepartie, il pouvait entendre les dernières nouvelles des commères ainsi que de précieux renseignements sur les mouvements financiers en cours, sans parler de la vue imprenable qu'il avait sur les décolletés des jeunes filles. Daphné n'était pas allée jusqu'à rester pendue à son bras toute la journée elle avait vite pris sur elle pour aller afficher un masque jovial en compagnie des autres anciennes serpentardes de sa génération. Blaise était d'ailleurs assez épaté qu'elle réussisse à mettre son orgueil dans sa poche avec son mouchoir dessus aussi facilement, alors même qu'elle bouillait certainement de rage mais après tout, c'était également par orgueil qu'elle prenait sur elle, on pouvait donc dire que les deux se compensaient… Mais il faudrait rappeler à Draco de faire attention à ce que son premier-né ne naisse pas Cracmol suite à une overdose de malédictions lancées par sa tante.

La réception se déroulait plutôt bien, et plusieurs heures avaient déjà passé sans que Blaise ne le réalise vraiment tout se déroulait de façon étonnamment agréable par rapport aux préjugés qu'il avait sur les mariages. Les plats salés du buffet avaient déjà été rangés par les Elfes, et les tables étaient désormais recouvertes de tartelettes, tropéziennes miniatures, macarons et autres desserts de circonstance. Zabini balaya la salle du regard à la recherche de sa cavalière officielle il ne la vit nulle part. Intrigué, il décida de déambuler parmi les invités, au cas où il finirait par tomber sur elle. Il lui fallut plusieurs tours de salle avant de la repérer, assise sur une chaise sculptée, à côté du buffet, une coupe à la main. Elle était dans l'ombre, et un groupe de femmes d'une cinquantaine d'années la masquaient au reste de la salle. Blaise se glissa subrepticement derrière elle elle ne le remarqua même pas, et continua à fixer le vide d'un air morose. Il s'autorisa à apprécier quelques instants la vue plongeante qu'il avait sur son décolleté, et admira au passage ses boucles brunes, sa joue blanche à la pommette légèrement rosée, le lobe de son oreille joliment décoré. En réalité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait tout de même de la chance que ce soit Daphné qui le fasse chanter et pas une autre si Sally-Ann Perk avait réellement réussi son stratagème pour les percer à jour, il était certain qu'il aurait nettement moins apprécié de devoir composer avec les désirs de ce gnome de jardin. Et puis, non seulement Daphné et lui se comprenaient, mais en plus, il était de leur avantage à tous les deux de se promener ensemble en société.

Discrètement, il laissa glisser sa main gauche près du cou de Daphné, pour caresser sa peau de porcelaine aussi légèrement qu'un courant d'air. Elle sursauta violemment et se retourna : lorsqu'elle le vit, son visage reprit rapidement l'expression apathique qu'il arborait un instant plus tôt, comme si l'arrivée de Blaise n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Sans même un regard pour le jeune homme droit comme un i derrière elle, Daphné lui lança :

- Tu as pris le temps d'aller féliciter les mariés, j'espère.

- Effectivement. L'enchaînement de Draco à un foyer fixe, ça se fête.

Daphné ne répondit rien, et ils restèrent un long moment silencieux. Blaise se demandait ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête de sa cavalière. Sans doute ressassait-elle toujours sa rancœur envers le mariage anticipé de sa jeune sœur. L'orgueil de Daphné l'étonnerait toujours. Il la regarda faire tourner la coupe de champagne dans sa main nerveusement, elle triturait un des volants de sa robe, non loin de la doublure dans laquelle sa baguette était rangée. Le pli sur son front était révélateur de son humeur massacrante Blaise choisit de ne pas surenchérir au sujet du mariage. Lui changer les idées serait peut-être une meilleure stratégie. Cependant, il n'avait aucune raison particulière de le faire Daphné n'était après tout que son maître chanteur. Tout ce qui l'ennuyait dans ce mariage, c'était le fait que son meilleur ami soit désormais de la famille de sa pire ennemie. Rien de plus. Et ce n'était pas non plus terrible. Non, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était se contenter de faire acte de présence auprès de la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce que la soirée soit bien entamée et qu'arrive une heure décente pour s'éclipser sans peiner Draco – lequel ne semblait pas tellement avoir besoin de lui en ce moment.

Blaise Zabini resta donc tranquillement debout derrière le siège de Daphné, sirotant paisiblement son champagne, laissant le monde tourner autour de lui.

Soudain, la jeune fille posa sa coupe sur le buffet d'un geste brusque, et se leva Blaise, surpris, leva un sourcil alors qu'elle l'entraînait hors de la salle. Il chercha son regard, mais elle gardait les yeux fixés droit devant elle avec détermination. L'atmosphère changea du tout au tout dès lors qu'ils furent hors de la salle de réception le couloir sombre et froid rappelait les cachots de Poudlard. Daphné n'attendit pas d'avoir parcouru tout le couloir pour s'arrêter à peine à quelques pas de la salle, elle saisit le col de chemise de Blaise, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa avec force. Il se laissa tout d'abord faire, puis, encombré par la flûte de champagne qu'il tenait toujours, il tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de Daphné, ce qui fut assez aisé. Ses baisers désespérés étaient bien trop convaincants pour ne pas être dangereux il s'était promis de se méfier de ses lèvres tentatrices. Elle planta son regard dans le sien il sut aussitôt que si elle continuait ainsi, il allait craquer et se jeter sur elle. Heureusement, elle parla avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche :

- J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, déclara-t-elle.

Leurs corps étaient trop proches pour la santé mentale de Blaise, surtout après un tel nombre de flûtes de champagne. Avec un demi-sourire, il lui rendit son regard franc et répondit de but en blanc :

- Pourquoi pas, Greengrass ? J'avoue, la foule peut devenir pesante à la longue.

Il n'eut presque pas le temps de finir sa phrase Daphné revenait à la charge, prenant ses lèvres en otage, les bras jetés autour de son cou, littéralement suspendue à lui. Pour être honnête, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Blaise l'aurait déjà déshabillée depuis longtemps. Seulement, la satisfaction mesquine que lui procurait le fait de forcer la jeune femme à tout lui demander valait bien un peu de frustration. Assez vite, elle se détacha de lui, et il sentit monter la désagréable sensation du transplanage rien de tel pour faire retomber toute espèce d'excitation. Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux pendant le trajet Blaise n'avait rien d'une petite nature, mais il y avait certaines choses avec lesquelles il avait du mal, et le transplanage non préparé en était une.

Lorsque son corps se retrouva à nouveau dans une dimension normale, il ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit une pièce à peu près aussi sombre que le couloir seulement, il y faisait chaud, et l'endroit était meublé. Des tentures sombres recouvraient les murs, et contre l'un d'eux se dressait un immense lit à baldaquin probablement centenaire. Daphné plongea la main dans la doublure de sa robe qui cachait sa baguette, et alluma plusieurs paires de chandeliers aux quatre coins de la pièce ce fut à ce moment-là que Blaise remarqua qu'il tenait toujours sa flûte de champagne à la main. Vu la tournure que prenait les événements, il n'allait plus vraiment en avoir besoin… alors qu'il se demandait comment s'en débarrasser, son regard fut attiré par le visage de poupée de Daphné, qui le regardait, les mains sur les hanches. Ses yeux cernés donnaient plus que jamais cette impression désagréable qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez personne d'autre. Seulement éclairée par les chandelles, elle avait quelque chose d'effrayant, et en même temps, Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir irrépressiblement attiré. Allait-elle cette fois vaincre sa pudeur et lui demander pour de bon de se livrer avec elle à des activités que la morale réprouverait fort probablement ? Il était curieux de le savoir.

Elle fit un pas vers lui, et effleura tout juste ses lèvres des siennes. Toute cette mise en scène ne ressemblait absolument pas à Daphné, mais ce n'était pas Blaise qui s'en plaindrait. Elle saisit à nouveau son col de chemise, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche en pressant son corps contre le sien. Sa langue froide avait un goût de champagne. Il rompit leur baiser pour lui demander avec un sourire teinté de défi :

- Tu as repensé à ce que tu devais me demander ?

Le regard brûlant qu'elle lui décocha suffit à lui donner des frissons.

- Parfaitement, déclara-t-elle. Je sais très bien ce que je veux t'ordonner aujourd'hui.

Elle rapprocha son visage du sien autant que possible, ses lèvres presque sur les siennes, leurs yeux face à face, son souffle sur son visage. Lentement, elle murmura :

- Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, Blaise Zabini. Maintenant, tout de suite. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour comme si j'étais la femme de ta vie.

Blaise eut un sourire carnassier.

- Tu ne pouvais pas mieux le demander.

La flûte de champagne se brisa sur le sol avec un bruit cristallin.

Les rideaux du lit à baldaquin volèrent brièvement tandis que les deux corps s'effondraient sur le lit leurs lèvres s'embrassaient avec fièvre, leurs mains caressaient fébrilement chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre, projetant sur les murs de longues ombres lascives. Il finit par trouver un moyen de la libérer de l'avalanche de volants qui la soustrayait à ses caresses brusquement, il se débarrassa de sa chemise blanche, de tous ses vêtements elle se pressa contre lui, l'embrassa, le caressa, chatouillant sa peau de ses cheveux défaits.

Son souffle chantant dans son oreille. Les deux corps enlacés se fondant l'un dans l'autre fiévreusement. Leurs lèvres ne se quittant plus. Une fine pellicule de sueur les recouvrant tous les deux, faisant glisser leur peau l'une contre l'autre. Il enfonça ses doigts sombres dans sa chair si blanche, saisissant ses hanches, la serrant contre lui.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Les cheveux épars sur l'oreiller, elle renversa la tête en arrière, yeux clos, le souffle court il embrassa sa gorge avec ferveur.

Crescendo de gémissements.

A ce moment-là, le cerveau de Blaise s'était mis en pause. Il ne pensait plus, ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à ce corps magnifique dans lequel il se fondait entièrement. Le temps s'était arrêté le monde n'avait plus aucune importance.

Peu avant les premiers rayons de l'aurore, il s'éveilla progressivement. La première chose dont il eut conscience fut cette incroyable sensation de bien-être. Blaise Zabini était totalement détendu. Une mèche de cheveux lui chatouillait le nez – il ouvrit doucement les yeux, et découvrit le visage de Daphné à quelques centimètres du sien, reposant paisiblement sur l'oreiller. Comment avaient-ils pu dormir ainsi ? Généralement, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas dormir paisiblement s'il n'avait pas au moins la moitié du lit pour lui tout seul. Mais sans vraiment l'avoir voulu, il s'attarda à contempler le visage de la jeune fille. Elle était elle aussi totalement détendue ses yeux fermés lui rappelèrent ses mimiques et ses soupirs de la veille, mais plus encore, le surprirent. Ainsi endormie, elle ressemblait vraiment à une poupée de porcelaine. Son regard perçant ne le scrutait pas elle semblait tout à fait inoffensive, délicate, innocente. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras de la serrer contre lui, la garder près de son cœur, la protéger. Son cœur battait la chamade.

Soudain, il interrompit volontairement le fil de ses pensées. Daphné Greengrass n'était pas une délicate petite fleur. C'était un Filet du Diable. Il ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas se laisser prendre au piège en tomber amoureux équivaudrait à rester son esclave pour le restant de ses jours. Il aurait dû se méfier de la haine qu'il lui vouait à présent, face à la poupée aux airs si fragiles qui sommeillait paisiblement à ses côtés, deux solutions se présentaient à lui : partir, ou rester.

Le plus discrètement possible, Zabini se glissa hors des draps et ramassa ses vêtements.


End file.
